Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing apparatus which binds a sheet bundle, and an image forming apparatus including the same.
Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a sheet processing apparatus which binds a sheet on which an image has been formed and stacks the sheet as a sheet bundle on a predetermined tray. For example, in the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/018944 A1, a technique for binding a plurality of sheets without using a staple is described. Specifically, a half-blanked tongue and a slit are formed on a sheet by cutting, and a tip of the half-blanked tongue is inserted in the slit, whereby the stacked sheets are bound together. However, such sheet processing apparatuses are not always highly operable.
In view of the above problem, it is desirable to provide a sheet processing apparatus with improved operability.